The growth and feeding of biofouling organisms (e.g., forming a hard substrate community) inhibits the operational characteristics of industrial objects, such as lenses. Several approaches are used to address this problem, including using coatings. However, in many circumstances a coating will not work. For example, windows of a submerged precision optical instrument cannot be coated due to concerns with obstructing the clarity of the windows, thereby affecting the instrument's measurements. Another approach is to remove the organisms manually, e.g., by scrubbing wiping akin to a windshield wiper, but the use of mechanical components can increase the opportunities for failure and introduce additional complexity and cost into the system.
Maintaining an uncompromised visual connection through the window is particularly important in many communications systems. For example, scientists are deploying unmanned underwater vehicles (UUV) that, due to their mobility, can expand the reach of seafloor observatories. These UUVs typically carry sensors on-board and operate autonomously, carrying out pre-programmed missions. While certain types of UUVs are tethered by cable to the seafloor observatories, the tethered UUVs have a short range of motion and are limited by the length of the tether. Scientists are also deploying un-tethered UUVs which may be controlled wirelessly by an acoustic communication system or an optical communication system. Acoustic communication systems, however, tend to be limited by low bandwidth and high latency, and do not permit video or other high-rate data transfers.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an antifouling device that prevents and/or removes organisms from a surface in a marine environment. There is also a need for such a device to remove the organisms from a window while maintaining the integrity of the window for accurate sensor readings and communications.